


every unspoken thing

by tteawoh



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I just want my Soviet Grandads to be happy ok, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tteawoh/pseuds/tteawoh
Summary: Они редко разговаривают когда настолько плотно прижаты друг к другу: все невысказанные слова они выражают языком прикосновений, взглядов, легких поцелуев и единовременного дыхания, потому что этого должно быть достаточно. Так и есть.This is a translation ofthisamazing work by j_gabrielle. I've already posted it on ficbook.netthereand then decided to also post it here.





	every unspoken thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [every unspoken thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099348) by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Борис матерится и Валерий слегка отклоняется на скрипучей деревянной табуретке, чтобы увидеть его стоящим в дверном проеме на кухню.

— Собачье дерьмо, черт побери. — ворчит он. Собаки, о которых идет речь, лают и путаются у него под ногами.

Валерий удивленно смеется. — О, только подожди. Это и с тобой случится. — усмехается Борис, вытирая подошву полуботинок о зеленую траву с «залысинами», прошлым летом полностью заполонившую их задний двор.

— Конечно-конечно, но это уже случилось с тобой, не так ли?

— Как грубо, — Борис качает головой, слегка изгибая губы в улыбке. Зайдя внутрь, он хватает ключи от машины с этажерки у входа. — Я собираюсь в магазин, поеду в город. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

«Да, мне нужен ты» — произносит какой-то тихий голос на закромах сознания Валеры. Борис терпеливо ждет ответа у двери, а Валерий наклоняет голову к раковине, смывая мыльную воду с тарелок и выжимая губку. — У нас нет молока.

***

Обед для них — это простые щи с хлебом и жужжащим радио на фоне. Валерий улавливает отрывки стихов и понимает, что не может понять желания поэта отправиться туда, где он никогда не был. Да и как он может куда-то уехать, если здесь у него есть Борис?

Мужчина сидит напротив за столом, тихо читая вслух «Комсомолку». Валерию он напоминает монахов во время молитвы, хотя сравнение Бориса с профессией, которая требует спокойствия и порядка, заставляет его рассмеяться.

— Что смешного?

Валерий глубоко затягивается «Примой» и медленно качает головой. — Ничего, просто подумал о чём-то, вот и всё.

Он стряхивает пепел с сигареты, глядит наверх и замечает, что Боря смотрит на него. Этот стальной взгляд голубых глаз заставляет Валеру замереть на месте. Его сердце начинает биться вперебивку. Валерий переводит взгляд на шумящий в углу холодильник, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Бориса.

— Пойдем отдохнем?

И вот она снова. Эта маленькая понимающая улыбка — мягкая, веселая; с легким, скрытым оттенком желания.

***

Они никогда полностью не раздеваются. Слишком опасно, если их поймают обнаженными. Они стараются как можно ближе подобраться к наготе: оставляют лишь белье и носки. Этого никогда не бывает достаточно, и Валерий часто мечтает, чтобы они жили в более добром и просвещенном мире или времени, где их бы не считали ненормальными.

Прикосновения Бориса возвращают его в реальность, в глазах застывший вопрос. Они редко разговаривают когда настолько плотно прижаты друг к другу: все невысказанные слова они выражают языком прикосновений, взглядов, легких поцелуев и единовременного дыхания, потому что этого должно быть достаточно. Так и есть.

В ответ Валерий берет руку Бориса в свои ладони и поочередно целует костяшки, губами произнося те слова, которые не может сказать вслух. Боря все равно его слышит. Он притягивает его еще ближе, прижимаясь носом к носу Валеры и чувствует в их совместном дыхании водку и сигареты. Валерий слегка смеется, радуясь тому, как таким же легким, практически неслышным в темноте их спальни смехом, отвечает ему Борис.

***

Этой ночью они сидят в зеленом саду на заднем дворе, а из радио доносится звучание еще одной патриотической песни. Они его не слышат.

Борис цепляет своим мизинцем мизинец Валеры. Когда профессор оглядывается, во взгляде мужчины мелькает решительность.

— Валера, я…

— Я знаю. — с улыбкой перебивает его Валера.

Борис выглядит оскорбленным, прежде чем слегка склоняет голову к земле, а в его взгляде сквозит помесь нежности и раздражения.

— Да, — отвечает Валерий, накрывая своей ладонью пальцы Бориса. — Знаю.

(— Я тоже.)


End file.
